


Power Rangers random prompts/requests

by DarkHorseAsh



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Ill do anything that isnt smut, OPEN FOR PROMPTS., Panic Attacks, Transgender, coming out (accidentally), give me comments of stuff you want me to write, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHorseAsh/pseuds/DarkHorseAsh
Summary: This is just a random collection of power rangers prompts!!





	Power Rangers random prompts/requests

**Author's Note:**

> Zack had never meant to not tell his friends he was trans. Really. It had just never come up.

Zack had never meant to not tell them about him. It had just never crossed his mind, really. None of the others had known him when he was little, when he had long hair and wore pink dresses he would never not hate, so hiding it from them wasn’t hard. Sure, wearing a binder while they trained was not exactly his safest idea but with his new strength, his lungs never seemed to mind. And if the binder left bruises in his back and left him gasping after fights for longer than the others, well, it was worth it. 

He was so sure it was worth it. It had been a few months since Rita’s attack, and they had turned Friday Bonfires into a usual thing after training. It was nice, all of them getting a break from the chaos of their week so that they could sit down and eat s'mores and talk or complain or rant. That night, they were all sitting further back than usual because it was warm out and sitting too close to the fire crossed the line from warm to hot. Jason was sprawled on some nearby grass, the others all eating s’mores as Zack went to get more wood.

It really was a freak accident. One moment he was walking looking for logs and the next he was falling, arm twisting underneath him with a pained cry as he landed on his side, curling defensively around the injured hand as he listened to the others rushing down towards him. The stabbing pain in Zack’s wrist made its displeasure known as he struggled to his feet, almost falling into BIlly and Trini, who were the first to reach him. “Woah!” Trini cried, reaching out to keep him from falling on his face. “Easy, don’t crush me, black.” 

Billy and Trini each took one of his shoulders, helping him to sit near the fire. Kim had gone to grab the medical kit while Trini slipped her hands around his shirt and moved to ease it off. Zack didn’t realize what she was doing until too late, letting out a sharp cry of “Hey, no!” but his binder was already exposed. Curling in slightly on himself, he let out a panic whine, pulling back from the others and turning to run, only making it a few steps before he felt a strong hand wrap around his good wrist and tug him into Jason, who wrapped both arms tightly around the thinner teen. 

Zack froze, mind running a million miles an hour, barely realizing he was shaking as he fell limply into Jason’s chest, good arm wrapping around him and burying his head into Jason’s shoulder. He was shaking too hard to be embarrassed, sobbing into Jason’s shoulder. He didn’t understand, but Jason wasn’t insulting him or hitting him or calling him a freak and there, that was enough. The others had gotten over their shock, Kim and Trini moving to wrap around the two boys. Billy moved awkwardly forward, hands flapping slightly by his sides as he closes the gap between himself and the others, not entirely willing to join the hug. One of his hands rests on Zack’s shoulder as the black ranger shakes softly in their arms feeling more relief than he had ever felt in his life.

No one moved until Zack was still, his tired sobs quieting. They pulled away slowly, Jason helping Zack to sit on a log so that Trini could wrap his injured wrist. None of them spoke until she was done and his hand was in a sling, and even then they all looked slightly awkwardly at each other. Zack finally spoke, his voice rough from the tears as he quietly explained. “I’m trans. I’m not...I mean, I wasn’t born as a guy physically.” He curled in slightly, looking for all the world like he expects one of them to hit him. He knows he doesn’t expect to look up a moment later and not see them angry as Jason grabs his free hand and tugs him to his feet. “We don’t care. None of us care. And if anyone does anything, send us at them.” The grin splits Zack’s face as the others circle around and, for a moment, he can pretend the rest of the world is as wonderful as his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was sappy. But yeah PLEASE LEAVE ME REQUESTS. I'll write virtually anything, no matter how specific or vague or weird (just no smut, pls). I hope you guys enjoy!!!


End file.
